Savages
by MiyakoOdori
Summary: Zuko enters the forest of the Ancient Tribe in search of the Avatar. She is captivated by this strangers arrival, and will do anything she can to be close to him.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter to my new story!

This story switches point of view randomly, so a single line break indicates a switch in point of view, I shall also write down which characters point of view it is at first, so you won't get confused!(:

The female main character in this story is named Soma, so you know who I am referring to when i say "Soma's point of view"

Enjoy(:

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Savages

_Chapter One_

**Strangers Are Like Friends**

"Uncle, this land has had no civilized inhabitants for over 50 years. It would be a perfect place for the avatar to find refuge," I said as I stood on the deck of my ship, gazing at the approaching piece of land.

"Prince Zuko, I do not find it wise to call the ancient tribe uncivilized. It has been said that they are favored by the spirits," Iroh calmly replied, standing next to his nephew.

"They are all savages in my eyes…" I mumbled under my breath.

Iroh closed his wisened eyes and sighed.

"Not speaking is the flower, Zuko. Try a friendly approach to gain information about the avatar. And remember, these are wise people. Never underestimate them."

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View**

The sun beat hard on my neck as I trekked through the thick of the forest; Cutting every branch in my path with a slice of my broadswords. It had been a day since I left the ship in search of the avatar on foot, and by myself. The woods were vast and mysterious, filled with so many different varieties of plants, some I had never seen before. Flowers so delicate, even the slightest shutter of wind, and all the petals would fall. Some flowers were so vibrant; they almost seemed to be glowing. My body had wanted to stop and lay down for a short while, but my heart would not let me. The fire within me burned so fiercely.

* * *

**Soma's Point of View**

Watching him from the trees…this stranger…

His skin was white as snow, with the exception of a scar stretched across the left side of his face. So exotic looking. So handsome. I crept along a thick branch of a tree that supported my light weight. I longed to get a closer view of this outsider. He was moving fast. _Very determined_. What was he searching for out here? There were no special treasures out in this forest. Spiritual insight perhaps? The scowl on his face said otherwise. He was quickly escaping from my view, and deeper into the forest.

Something inside urged me to follow him. I found a close branch that looked sturdy enough to hold me, and I lunged for it. This was not a difficult task, for I have been climbing the trees of this forest since I could walk. I steadied myself on my new perch, and continued silently jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree, to keep up with the strange man. He was hacking away at incoming foliage so ferociously that he could not hear me above him.

As he stopped to catch his breath, I leaned forward a little, and as I did so, the branch made a slight creaking noise. The man turned his head sharply in my direction. I ducked behind a bundle of leaves in the tree. My heart pounding hard within my chest. _Did he see me? _

"Who's there?" his husky voice demanded.

I remained still in the tree, not moving a muscle. I then heard the man continue his way through the forest, the crunching of twigs and leaves beneath his feet giving it away. I let out a sigh of relief, and slowly looked out from the leaves.

* * *

**Zuko**

Someone was following me, I could feel it. I continued through the forest once again. Another creak came from above and behind me. I did not turn around; I merely kept on walking, waiting for my chance to reveal my follower. After three paces, I turned around abruptly, and looked upwards towards the canopies of trees, habitually already in a fighting stance.

And there she was; my follower.

Her copper skin shined amongst the green leaves. She had flowing black hair that hung to her waist. A dazed expression was drawn on her face. Her features were striking; unlike any woman I had ever seen before. I could even see her grey eyes from where I stood on the ground. Just gazing into them put my whole soul at ease. _She must be a part of the ancient tribe. _

I hadn't even noticed that I had relaxed from my fighting stance, my broadswords resting in my hands at my sides. She did not spell danger in any way shape or form.

_How could something so beautiful…be considered a savage?_

* * *

"In the city fields  
Contemplating cherry-trees...  
Strangers are like friends"

-Issa


	2. Chapter 2

**Flower of Venus**: Thank you so much for your review, I am very glad you enjoy it so far!(:

The point of view changes like crazy in this chapter, just to warn you(:

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

Savages

Chapter 2

A Weathered Skeleton

**Zuko**

I slowly took a step towards the girl in the tree, and in reaction, she backed away on her branch. She looked somewhat frightened by my approach.

"I won't hurt you," I said, my amber eyes gazing into her clear ones.

* * *

**Soma**

_Should I climb down from here? My safe spot? _I took a risk, and gracefully lowered myself from the tree. The dark haired stranger took one small step in my direction.

"I promise, that I will not hurt you…I think you can help me…" He said, extending his right hand to me.

_Was I supposed to touch it or hold it… _his gesture confused me, so I remained still, staring into his eyes.

* * *

**Zuko**

"It's alright, it's just a handshake. Here, let me show you," I said, my hand still extended outwards. There was a slight pause, and she looked at me quizzically, tilting her head to one side.

"Nothing is happening," the native beauty finally spoke.

"No, I need your hand first."

She stretched out her arm, and I gently took her hand in mine; shaking it delicately.

"This is one way we say hello, where I am from."

She dropped my hand and placed both her palms together, lifting them to her forehead, and bowed.

"This is how my people say hello," she said. Her voice was soft and angelic. Like the chime of a small silver bell.

"We also bow to say hello in my home."

Her being so close, I fully took in her appearance. She was even more beautiful right in front of me. She was covered in a peach-colored skirt with a matching fabric covering her upper body, her midriff showing. A dark blue shawl was wrapped delicately around the front of her skirt and shoulder.

_How does this girl climb trees dressed like that? _

"Where are you from, stranger?"

"Far, far away from here," I said, sadness tainting my voice.

A soft breeze of wind blew, fluttering strands of her hair into her face. She shyly tucked them back into place.

"May I know your name?" I asked.

She looked as if she was questioning whether or not to reveal her name. Her lips curled into a sweet and innocent smile.

* * *

**Soma**

It felt as if a piece of my soul would leave me if I told him my name. As if this was one of my many secrets to keep from this outsider.

That was just it.

An outsider.

He was someone I barely met. Someone I did not know. Yet I felt drawn to him. This same feeling was the one pushing me to follow him from above. I longed to be near him, but we were strangers. It seemed as if the spirits were weaving my blanket of fate, and he was one of the threads, interlinking with mine. I could sense destiny within him…a passion within him.

"Soma…My name is Soma."

* * *

**Zuko**

"My name is Zuko," I murmured while I lowered my head, as if it was a title bearing disgrace.

She took a few steps towards me, until our bodies were a few inches apart. Her hand rose and met my scarred skin, gently pulling my face to look at her.

"Zuko…I enjoy that name very much. It sounds very strong," she said, her smile growing into a grin.

_She was beautiful_

Just as I had realized her hand on my face, she gently stroked my scar. I closed my eyes and quickly jerked my face away from her hand. Her openness was not something I was used to.

And the scar… It was a sign of disappointment…. Of humiliation… It was shameful.

Almost as if she had read my mind, she said softly "A scar is a sign of bravery and fearlessness amongst my people."

"Not amongst mine..." I mumbled and turned away from her.

"I have one too," the girl said shyly, looking down at her feet.

When I turned around to face her, she slowly lifted up the side of her peach colored skirt, revealing her left thigh.

My eyes widened. There lied a patch of charred skin on her tanned leg, in the shape of a handprint.

"I received it trying to protect my honor…" She whispered carefully.

I did not know what to say. My hands instinctively balled into fists at my sides. I could feel the heat rising inside me. _How could anyone do something like that? _I personally wanted to burn the man who wounded this striking girl to a crisp.

Soma softly put a hand on my upper arm, and locked eyes with mine.

Those perfect cuts of grey moonstones glistened like stars.

I shut my weary eyes and remembered the desperate task at hand, then I opened my mouth to speak.

"I need you to help me find someone…I need to find the Avatar."

* * *

A weathered skeleton  
in windy fields of memory,  
piercing like a knife

-Basho


End file.
